Junkan Bus
'Jukan Bus '(循環バス lit. Loop Line Bus) is the third coupling song for the normal version of the second single by 22/7. It was released on April 11, 2018. The song is written by Yasushi Akimoto, composed by Kensuke Toyoda and arranged by Takahiro Furukawa. Tracklist Normal Edition Videos Dance Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Itsumo no basu ga kado o magatte haru no saka o noboreba joshi kou mae no teiryuujo kara kimi ga notte kuru nda nando ka guuzen mikakeru uchi ni boku wa toriko ni natta ashita mo aitai nante umarete hajimete no kimochi gurei no seifuku no kimi ga mabushikute… namae sae mo shiranai kedo issho ni kaerereba ii yuuyake ga utsukushi sugite setsunai yo boku no kokoro o guruguru mawaru koi no junkan basu sa mainichi basu wa onaji kousu de keshiki mo miakiteru kedo eki ni tsuku made juuppun kan ga boku wa tanoshimi na nda me to me ga atte honno isshun kimi ga hohoenda youna… asa wa nanji ni noru no ka honto wa kiite mitakatta koe o kakeru yuuki ga areba ii no ni… iki mo kaeri mo aetara tsukiatteru mitai da ne gatan to yureta tte kimi wa tou sugite sotsugyou suru made futari kono kyori de seishun junkan basu ka yukkuri to toki wa nagare boku tachi wa otona ni naru hare no hi mo ame no hi mo basu wa yuku modokashii kisetsu wa shuuten ga nai mama guruguru to mawaru dake ashita mo aitai nante umarete hajimete no kimochi gurei no seifuku no kimi ga mabushikute… namae sae mo shiranai kedo issho ni kaerereba ii yuuyake ga utsukushi sugite setsunai yo boku no kokoro o guruguru mawaru koi no junkan basu sa |-| Kanji= いつものバスが角を曲がって 春の坂を登れば 女子校前の停留所から 君が乗って来るんだ 何度か偶然　見かけるうちに 僕は虜になった 明日も会いたいなんて　生まれて初めての気持ち グレーの制服の君が眩(まぶ)しくて… 名前さえも知らないけど　一緒に帰れればいい 夕焼けが美しすぎて　切ないよ 僕の心をぐるぐる回る 恋の循環バスさ 毎日　バスは同じコースで 景色も見飽きてるけど 駅に着くまで10分間が 僕は楽しみなんだ 目と目が合って　ほんの一瞬 君が微笑んだような… 朝は何時に乗るのか　ホントは聞いてみたかった 声を掛ける勇気があればいいのに… 行きも帰りも会えたら付き合ってるみたいだね ガタンと揺れたって君は遠すぎて 卒業するまで二人　この距離で 青春　循環バスか ゆっくりと歳月(とき)は流れ　僕たちは大人になる 晴れの日も雨の日もバスは行く もどかしい季節は終点がないまま ぐるぐると回るだけ 明日も会いたいなんて　生まれて初めての気持ち グレーの制服の君が眩(まぶ)しくて… 名前さえも知らないけど　一緒に帰れればいい 夕焼けが美しすぎて　切ないよ 僕の心をぐるぐる回る 恋の循環バスさ |-| English= The daily bus comes around the corner Climbs up the spring slope From the bus stop in front of the girls' school I see you riding the bus So many times running into you by chance My heart got captured For the first time in my life, I feel like I want to meet up tomorrow You look dazzling in your grey uniform... Even without knowing your name, I am just happy about us going home together The twilight is just too beautiful; it feels so sad What makes my heart spins round and round Is the loop line bus of love Every single day the bus takes the same route And though I'm getting tired of the views The 10 minutes before getting to the bus stop I always look forward to it The one moment when our eyes meet You smiled, didn't you...? "What time do you ride the bus each morning?" I always want to ask As if I have the courage to talk to you... If we rode together both ways, it'd feel like we were dating Bumping and shaking you feel too far away Maintaining this distance until we graduate Is that the loop line bus of youth? As the time passes slowly, we're becoming adults The bus keeps going whether it's a sunny day or rainy day It feels like there's no last stop in this frustrating season And spins round and round For the first time in my life, I feel like I want to meet up tomorrow You look dazzling in your grey uniform... Even without knowing your name, I am just happy about us going home together The twilight is just too beautiful; it feels so sad What makes my heart spins round and round Is the loop line bus of love Credits * English Trivia * On 22/7's Official International YouTube Account, it was wrongly titled as "Junkan Bus Seishun" (循環バス青春, lit. Loop Line Bus of Youth). Category:Discography